Bcoz Of U
by Yesung's Wife
Summary: Cast : 1. L infinite a.k.a Myung Soo 2. Lee Sang Ae 3. Cho Kyuhyun 4. Han Eun Soo Genre : Romance, Sad, Comedy, dan sdikit GaJe


Anyeoong haseyo! Naneun Kyu Win imnida ( Windy).. kembali dgn FF kadua aku…ini adalah full FF yg made in aku.. biasa.y aku buat FF d bantu oleh dongsaeng aku… PERTAMA2 ucapan terima kasih kepada Allah SWT..karena telah memberikan imjinasi untuk mnulis FF ini, buat saeng ku Elia yg menginspirasi ku membuat FF ini… Kiki teman sebangku yg bersedia membaca FF ku ini pertama kali dan memberi kritik serta saran… dan Eon Caryn dgn kata2.y.. mmm dan tak lupa kpada smua chingudeul yg telah membaca FF pertamaku… Kamsahamnida (bungkuk 90 drajat)… heheh,, kek.y author dah kebnyakan berkicau…langsung aja deh.. HAPPY READING CHINGUDEUL! Cekidot…

**Judul : Because Of You**

**Cast : **

**L infinite a.k.a Myung Soo**

**Lee Sang Ae**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Han Eun Soo**

**Genre : Romance, Sad, Comedy, dan sdikit GaJe**

"**Belum tentu sesuatu yg kita harapkan akan sesuai dengan kenyataan"**

**~Lee Sang Ae~**

~PENGENALAN~

Lee Sang Ae adalah seorang Yeoja yg duduk di bangku klas 2SMA, dia adalah yeoja yg ceria dan ramah.. dia hampir dikenal oleh semua murid KyungHee High School.. Sang Ae memiliki seorang sahabat bernama Eun Soo, dimana mreka saling mengenal karena masuk ke sekolah masuk k sekolah yg sama..jadi mreka bersahabatsekitar setahun lebih..

Myung Soo seorang namja.. yg sangat tampang dan pintar yg dikenal seantero Kung Hee High School… dan begitu bnyak yeoja yg tergila2 pada.y dan berharap menjadi pcar.y

Cho KyuHyun seorang namja.. yg epil.y sudah berada pada tingkat internasional (!?).. di kelas yg dia kerja hanya tidur, baca komik dan mengganggu murid lain ktika pelajaran sedang berlangsung (author d lempar kulkas ma Sparkyu)..tapi ada saat.y dia srius yaitu pada saat pelajaran MTK dia mlebihi sipapun d skolah ini dalam hal plajaran MTK.. ( d lmpar bunga ma Sparkyu)

~ HISTORY~

KYUNGHEE HIGH SCHOOL

Terlihat Eun Soo menunggu seseorang di gerbang skola.. Ia menunggu dgn mondar mandir ke setrikaan yg ga' jlas tujuan.y… terlihat dari kejauhan seorang yeoja dgn rambut panjang mngenakan seraganm skolah yg membuat.y terlihat cantik.

" Eun Soo-ah.." sambil melambaikan tangan sapa Sang Ae,, Eun Soo berbalik damn tersenyum girang karena org yg di tungggu,y dari tadi telah tiba..

" Sang Ae-ah ppaliya" dengan melambai-lambaikan tangan.y..

Terlihat Sang Ae lari dgn cepat dan memeluk Eun Soo..

"Sang Ae-ah waeyo?" tanya Eun Soo kaget karena Sang Ae memeluk.y

"bogosippo Eun Soo-ah.."dengan nada manja Sang Ae menjawab

"hahahah,,, kau ini sperti sja tidak mlihat ku selamat seabad, segitu rindu.y kaw kepadaku Sang ae-ah?apa perlu aku menciummu ? " jawab Eun Soo dgn nada menggoda dan memanyunkan bibir,y.

"shireoo….," sambil menjauhkan muka Eun Soo dari dgn menggunakan tangan.y

"kkaja" jwab Eun Soo sambil menarik lengan Sang Ae… dan tertawa bersama…mnuju kelas mereka..

KELAS

Terlihat KyuHyun dibangku blakang klas sedang asik membaca komik dan mendengarkan earphone.. terlihat begitu cool.. sedangkan si ketua kelas Myung Soo terlihat merapika dasi.y bersiap untuk memimpin klas hari ini..

"ANYEOOONG!" sapa Eun-San ketika masuk ke kelas…

"anyeoong!" jawab Myung Soo

Terlihat Kyuhyun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya ketika mreka datang.. seakan-akan ia meledek mreka berdua,,,Sang Ae duduk tepat didepan KyuHyun wlopun dia tetangga bangku (?) tapi hubungan merak tidak terlau baik

Guru Telah Tiba….. *triak slah satu siswa…

"anyeoong anak-anak hari ini Ibu bwa kbar bhagia buat kalian semua" Ibu guru menyapa..

"Mwo sosaengnim?" jawab murid2 srentak..

"kasih taw ngak ya? " jwab guru bercanda (wkwkwkwk.. guru.y gaul loh readers..)

" ah sosaengnim rempong deh.. gitu aja lemong.. ! " jawab Kyuhyun dgn gya ngondek.. (wkwkwkwk.. d lempar Seoul Tower ma SparKyu)

"iyya.. sosaengnim kami tdak sabar.." Sang ae kembali berteriak…

"baiklah sosaengnim akan memberi tahu kalian.. berhubung ini lagi Summer.. jadi skolah mengadakan summer holiday" tiba KyuHyun memotong pembicaraan sosaengnim..

"sosaengnim bukan.y summer itu yg dipakai d sepatu biasa.y disebut summer spatu.." seru KyuHyun (wkwkwk.. KyuHyun ngelawak -_-')

"Kyuhyun itu semir pabo.. semir… kita tinggalkan KyuHyun lanjut tentang semir sepatu.. eh slah maksud Ibu Summer Holiday KyungHee high school tahun sekolah memili pulau Bali yg ada di Indonesia apakah kalian senang anak2? "triak Ibu Guru dgn senang…

"ndeee… sosaengnim.. " jwab murid serentak

"HORRE… HOREEEEEEE… BALI" triak semua murid .. tapi ada yg mnarik yaitu KyuHyun d belakang terliahat dance kepret ala Mr. Simple d blakang dengan menyebutkan "BALI, BALI…BALI…BALI.." (wkwkwkwk.. kebayang klo Kyu gini beneran)…

Semua tgeman kelas menatap sinis KyuHyun.. terutama si Myung Soo.. krna hubungan mreka yg ndag baik..

"Mwo? Kalian knapa?mlihatku sperti itu? Bgitu tampan.y kah aku? "jwab Kyuhyun dgn senyum manis.. tapi teman malah berbalik… (hahahak.. kasian Kyu di cuekin)

3 HARI KEMUDIAN….

INCHEON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

"apakah smua murid sudah hadir? " ta.y sosaengnim kpada Myung Soo

"masih ada sosaengnim satu org,," jwab Myung Soo

"pasti anak itu lagi.. dasar.." keluh sosaengnim

Terlihat Kyu dari blakang menenteng kopor.y padahal ha.y maw liburan tiga hari smpe2 bwa kopor yg lain hanya membawa tas ransel dasarrr.. Kyu .. tapi semua murid terkesima dgn ketampana Kyu.. smpe2 mreka smua mangap…

"aku disini sosaengnim" triak Kyu sambil menghampiri guru.y

Tapi kyuhyun hanya mendapat jitakan dari guru.y.. dan teman sekitar hanya tertawa dgn kejadian itu.. wkwkwk.

Setelah melewati prjalanan berjam-jam akhir.y mreka tiba di Bali…..yg mnarik dsini sedari tadi terlihat Sang Ae memerhatikan Myung Soo terus…

FLASHBACK..

Di bangku klas 1 SMA terdapat murid baru yg berasal dari daerah Busan dan dia adalah Myungsoosejak dsitulah SangAe jatuh hati pada Myung soo

KEMBALI KEMASA SEKARANG…

Eun Soo mengagetkan Sang Ae yg ada di samping.y.. mreka sudah berada di bis mnuju hotel mreka..

"ya Sang Ae-ah apa yg kamu lihat smpe tdak berkedip sperti itu?" tanya Eun Soo

"ani..ani.. Gwenchana"jawb Sang Ae sambil mengalihkan pandangan.y dari MyungSoo

"hahaha.. bohong.. kaw sedang memerhatikan sii Myung Soo kan?" ta.y Eun Soo

" ndeee.." jwab Sang Ae malu..

"hahahah… itukah namja yg kae critakan smenjak klas 1 SMA?"tanya Eun Soo lgii

" iyya.." pembicaraan mreka terpotong karena telah sampai ke tujuan…

Dan akhirnya mreka semua tiba di hotel.. hotel.y berhalamankan pantai.. dan tampak begitu indah , murid KyungHee High School hanya memasang ekspresi kagum serta senang karena bisa datang ketempat yang seindah ini

Pembagian kamar.. semua murid sudah mendapatkan kamar masing,,hanya tertinggal 4murid lagiu yaitu MyungSoo, Kyuhyun, Sang Ae dan Eun Soo.. satu kamar berisikan dua murid..

"Noe.. Myung soo dan Kyu kalian sekamar.. "printah sosaengnim

"sosaengnim knapa aku harus sekamar dgn KyuHyun? Sosaengnim tawkan hubungan kami bduatidak bgitu baik.. " bantah MyungSoo

"kalo kau tidak maw apakah kamu maw sekamar dgn yeoja.. krna yg tertinggal hanya mreka bdua..

"ani.. shireo sosaengnim"jawab MyungSoo pasrah..

Kyuhyun melihat kjadian itu Hanya tersenyum…

KAMAR SANG-EUN

:"sang ae-ah aku masih penasaran dgn apa yg kita bahas di Bis tadi.. bnarkah kau menyukai Myung Soo? "tanyanya memastikan,,,,

"nde.. waeyo?" tanya SangAe kembali

"aNI.. knapa kaw tidak menyatakan perasaanmu?" ta,y Eun soo

"aku takut… klo dia tdak suka padaku.. sperti aku yg sangat menyukain.y…. skalipun Myung Soo tdak pernah menatapku" tutur Sang ae sedih *poor sang ae..

" jadi apa yg kamu akan lakukan ? sekarang? " dalam hati Eun Soo tersenyum dan berharap Sang Ae tlah puutus asa menyukai Myung Soo.. krn ini sudah berapa tahun berlalu..

TO BE CONTINUED…. Apakah yg akan d lakukan sang Ae? Apakah berhnti mnyukai Myung Soo atau sebalik.y,,, tunggu lanjutan.y.. *kek apa aja ya ni author

NB: d tunggu review.y Chingudeul…. Yg ga' komen ato like dosa loh.. *maksa…

NO BASH.. NO COPAS..


End file.
